Composites (composite materials) with a transparent resin layer coated on the surface of decorative veneers are widely used for higher ornamental use in furniture, a musical instrument, an interior part of a car and the like. As a method for providing resin coating for such composites, generally adopted is a method comprising: (1) first, as a preparation before coating, sanding a decorative veneer for surface-smoothing and dirt removal; performing multi-times primer coating and subsequent drying for prevention of grain depression and tar, as well as for uniformization in appearance color tone; and sanding the decorative veneer again, (2) performing middle coat and finishing coat for thickness retention, depth, and transparency of the decorative veneer, and for prevention of grain depression and then drying; and (3) finally, sanding the decorative veneer again and performing polish finishing with a compound wax. The coating is generally performed by spray coating. However, use of such a conventional spray coating method has been insufficient in coating efficiency of coating materials. Therefore, such a method has a room for improvement to provide a uniform and smooth coating film efficiently, and to simplify working processes for more improved productivity. Environmental pollution caused by spray dust of coating materials or volatilization of organic solvents is also concerned, and therefore there is room for improvement in that point. Furthermore, natural precious woods are used as such decorative veneers. Therefore, air and moisture are easily gathered at fine gap parts or uneven parts, such as splits behind the decorative veneer caused in slicing or woody fiber conductors. As a result, white turbidity spots may be generated at the time of drying of coating films, or minute unevenness, cracks, separation and the like may be generated under environmental condition with remarkable change in temperature and humidity. Therefore, there is room for improvement in order to exhibit high appearance by eliminating such defects.
Thus, composites produced by alternative methods in lieu of the spray coating methods are disclosed, such as: a decorative veneer-plastic composite plate comprising a base plate, a decorated veneer covered thereon, and a transparent resin-coated layer (for example, referring to Japanese Patent No. 2630462 (pages 1 and 2)); and a decorative veneer-plastic composite material comprising a base material, a decorative veneer covered thereon, and a transparent resin surface coat layer (for example, referring to Japanese Patent No. 2645748 (pages 1 and 2)). In such a composite plate of a composite material, used is a method, in which the above-mentioned components are cured and formed integrally by heat-pressing. However, there is room for improvement to simplify such working steps, as well as to efficiently and easily produce a composite with excellent appearance and with more excellent coating film properties, such as weathering resistance and strength.
As methods for producing a decorative laminate comprising a paper sheet, not a decorative veneer, disclosed is a method for manufacturing a resinous decorative laminate, wherein an agar-like transparent or semi-transparent thermosetting resin composition is placed on the surface of either a thermosetting resin impregnated paper placed on a base material or a printed paper stuck to the base material, and a press molding is performed by bringing a mirror face of a mirror face plate into contact with the surface (for example, referring to Japanese Kokai Publication Hei-7-285207 (page 2)). However, a decorative veneer and a paper sheet widely differ in characteristics, performance, application and the like. Therefore, a composite produced by using a decorative veneer has a room for improvement in performance of a resin coating film and production efficiency of the composite.